The Future Is Our Present
by Cresenta's Lark
Summary: Seeing him enter the bedroom Sam let out another scream, this one loud enough to actually make him jump in alarm which promptly caused his towel to come undone and land with a soft pat at his bare feet. And at seeing the sight which was before her eyes now, a fully naked Tim Scam, Sam let out another deafening screech before passing out cold on the spot. Sam/Scam


Still writing that oneshot but I got stuck a little bit so instead of just not writing anything, I took a break to write yet another idea that recently came to me :D The could be the start of something new!

I pretty much came up with the title/summary off the top of my head so I _may_ change that later if I get something better. I just REALLY wanted to post this so I didn't want to wait.

If continued, this will be a **humour Sam/Scam story** which I have not done since _Pep Talk_ and have only ever done like .. 2 of I think. So it'd be different for sure. Here is the 1st installment! Once again I'll decide where to go with this (I anywhere) based on _your reactions_! See you at the **AN** at the bottom!

Enjoy! I hope ^_^

* * *

"She's getting away!"

Alex screamed at the top of her lungs, alerting her two best friends and spy partners that the blond villainess they had to stop from achieving her mission of sending various people (mostly government officials and world leaders) from around the globe "away" with the use of a ray she had developed to "protect" the present and make the world a "better place" was making a run for it.

Prophecy Cibil was a madwoman to say the least. To claim she had any insight on who would harm the future on her own whims, likes and dislikes and no other facts or research and to not have Mandy Luxe on her list of people to eliminate to make the world more harmonious pretty much proved how crazy she was. And she had to be stopped.

"Stop right there!" Clover called out as she jumped the stairway and blocked off the escaping villain. Letting out an irritated growl, Prophecy turned to run the other way only to see the raven-haired spy before her. Tuning to the last possible way out, she noticed the redhead blocking her path. Great, she was cornered.

"Give it up Prophecy! There is no where left to run!" She heard them say and she shook head to herself in annoyance. Why were they so bent on stopping her? Weren't they supposed to be agents working for an agency which was the World Organization of Human Protection? Something she was trying to do? You'd think they'd be on her side but apparently not.

Maybe just maybe, she thought as her fingers tightly clutched the gadget in her hand, her "Future Changer" and a small smirk pulled at the edge of her lip … the world would be better without them. After all they didn't seem to be very genuine about protecting the world. No, they just seemed like a bunch of fake bimbos masquerading as agents for justice. And getting rid of any one of them or all of them would be an excellent place to begin her purge. Especially seeing they wouldn't let her use it on any of her intended targets anyway.

"Hand over the weapon and surrender right now!" She heard the redhead scream and she rolled her eyes. It seemed they had her all wrong. Maybe if she explained her mission to them properly, they'd get off her back and let her succeed? It was worth a shot.

Turning to face her, Prophecy held up the ray gun. "This isn't a weapon," she said firmly as she stroked her fingers across it almost dotingly. "It's a tool. It's something that has the power to alter the course of people's lives. To save them … to end them," she mused, her eyes nearly glazed over as she spoke.

Exchanging glances with each other, the spy trio could not help but roll their eyes. Yes because everything she had just said just now _really_ made the gadget sound like anything but what it truly was: a weapon. A weapon she intended to use to ruin people's lives.

"It's not up to you to control the world!" Clover snapped wondering who had made her queen of the Earth and given her the permission to meddle with things. The world, while having within it many issues and problems had people to keep it in line and protect humankind. That was what their job and they didn't need some batshit crazy bitch to tell them how to do it.

"The world is just fine the way it is!" Alex added and Prophecy let out a scoff now beyond done with trying to get through to these air headed girls politely.

"I fear it's really not with useless girls like YOU defending it!" she snarled, tired of playing nice and smirking in satisfaction when she heard them all gasp at her words.

Glaring at Propchey's insult at them, Sam let out a tired huff realizing that this insane woman wasn't going to give up so easily. And she and was sick of dealing with her already. It was Saturday, she had a date in an hour and if they didn't find some way to lock her up, then it may very well be postponed or worse cancelled.

And she hadn't had a date in almost a month due to school and chasing after evildoers just like her in whatever meagre time school spared her. So there was no way she was going to let her ruin this for her. No. Not this time.

She really liked Zack and for all she knew he could be the Mr. Perfect she had been waiting for all this time. A dreamy sigh couldn't help but escape her as she thought about him with his emerald eyes, sun darkened skin, light brown hair and wonderful physique. And she could miss her chance with him entirely if she wasn't careful.

Looking at Prophecy with openly peeved eyes, Sam wondered how to deal with her as quickly as possible. Her eyes lit up suddenly as an idea came to her. A different approach on how to get her to surrender. Clearing her throat to get the blonde's attention, Sam sent a smirk her way when she had it.

"Look … this is just stupid!" she said determinedly. "You're risking an awful lot for a plan that isn't even going come to fruition!"

"Oh it will if I get a chance to implement it!" Prophecy fired back but Sam shook her head no.

"No, no it won't. I bet that device of yours won't even work!" she said and this time it was Prophecy's turn to gasp.

Ignoring her, Sam went on boldly. "Have you even tested it out? Even once?" she asked, smirking as she crossed her arms over her chest and watched Prophecy's face fall at her words as she looked caught off guard.

Realizing she was right Sam couldn't help but mentally note how much of a moron this woman was for having wasted her time and resources for nothing but to be locked up in a jail and maybe be forced to undergo a psychiatric evaluation for her cockeyed, half-baked plan.

Having her where she wanted her, Sam spoke to her seriously. "Just drop this nonsense, turn yourself in to us, and we'll try to get you a lighter sentence or something for at least having um … noble intentions," she said, trying her best not to laugh at having to say that.

Silence followed Sam's words and for a long moment Prophecy just stood there saying and doing nothing, almost frozen. But then her posture changed from that of a defeated person and the look on her face became rather … diabolical. Her eyes once again looked glassy and a small, evil laugh left her.

Exchanging glances again, the spies wondered if she had fully lost what little mental grip she still had on reality now that she was two seconds away from being handcuffed and sent down to the WOOHP prisons. And when she spoke again they realized that was likely it.

" **Oh I'm not going anywhere…"**

Sam couldn't help but groan when she heard that. She had really thought she had gotten through to her. Sighing to herself she realized that more likely than not now, her dating plans were in danger. But when Prophecy opened her mouth again, Sam was left worrying about more important things.

" **YOU are."**

"Wha-what?!" Sam said, stunned and not understanding what she meant by that. But a moment later a gasp of surprise left her when Prophecy pointed her ray gun directly at her with her finger on the trigger as if she fully intended to fire it at her.

"SO … you think my Future Changer doesn't work huh?" Prophecy said with a look of a wild person in her icy, blue eyes. "Well I'll show you!" she said, grinning almost demonically. "I'll show you good!"

With that she pressed the button and fired the gadget before anyone could stop her. A beam of bright, white light shot out of the gun and hit Sam square in the chest with a force that left her screaming from the impact.

"SAMMIE!" Clover and Alex screamed together in panic as they raced over to where she stood, trying to help her in some way.

But it was no use as the light surrounded her body and started to lift her off the ground. Breathing heavily, Sam felt as if she was coming out of her own skin as she became weightless. Raising her hands, she held her head and shook it a little as she tried to regain control of herself but was unable to.

All she could feel was static. And soon all she could see was darkness before her eyes as she felt a current go through her which made her feel as if she was being pushed forward with enough force to rattle her bones.

A scream left her lips one more time as she began to fade away rapidly as if she was a ghost. Her form flashed and flickered for a few seconds over and over again before finally disappearing away entirely. And Clover and Alex were left standing there frozen in complete shock and horror at what they had just witnessed.

* * *

Her eyes sealed shut, Sam finally felt her body stop twitching and whirling after what felt like hours. Bracing herself for whatever was coming next, she wasn't surprised when she felt herself fall. But she hadn't fallen into the pit of nowhere as she had expected. No, it seemed she had fallen quite snugly onto a bed.

Had Prophecy just zapped her back to her own home? Sam wondered that to herself as she lay there with her face down in what felt like one of many fluffy pillows, just like she always had on her own bed not feeling that just the one was enough to keep her cozy.

Letting out a sigh Sam realized that she'd now have to sprint all the way back to WOOHP help her friends. But at least this little detour had proved that she had been right about Prophecy's "Future Changer" not working. Not as intended anyway because she highly doubted sending people back to their bedrooms was going to save the world in any way. So at least there was that silver lining.

Still laying there for a moment Sam almost didn't want to get up. Her bed almost felt even more comfier than she remembered from this morning but she realized that was probably just because she was so exhausted right now from dealing with her spy duties. In any case she had to get up. Once she had helped her friends put Prophecy away she could maybe take a nap before her date. But when she finally opened her eyes she noticed something off right away.

"Her" bed had black sheets. Silk, black sheets and was a king-sized, canopy style bed with matching black curtains when she remembered hers being a Queen size , four poster bed. " _That's … odd…_ " Sam thought, trying her best to squash down the feeling of concern that was starting to spread through her, the feeling that Prophecy's gadget had done something to her after all.

Lifting her head she was left further stunned when she noticed even more details in this room that made it obvious that she wasn't actually in her own home. The room she sat in was massive. It was entirely decorated in a stunning black and beige color scheme with accents of white. To her immediate left was a vintage looking bedside table upon which sat a lamp, a really cute little circular, almost robotic looking alarm clock, a bouquet of fresh cut roses in a sparkling, jewel vase, and a book which just so coincidentally happened to be one of her favourite novels of all time.

Also present were two huge, walk in closets, the doors of which had one of two different sets of initials printed into the wood in cursive (T.S and S.S), a set of spacious, rustic wood drawers, a crystal chandelier, quaint yet modern-looking, glamorous light-up Vanity with a rich black finish and triple arched mirror and a soft-looking, button tufted bench to go with it, and a separate floor length, spun gold, antique mirror on the other side of the room, one that could be used to give your outfit a complete once-over before you wore it.

To finish off, the room had dark tinted hardwood flooring that complimented the furniture and accessories, a huge, shaggy, cream coloured carpet at the foot of the bed, and up above, what had to be the most distinct and gorgeous feature that left her eyes to widen in wonder: a high vaulted, circular ceiling which was entirely made of glass and allowed the sky to be seen right through it.

This house, she realized was likely a mansion and definitely not her own but she could definitely see herself living in it. Oddly enough it had an air of familiarity to it even though she had never been here. She decided that was probably because the owner just happened to have choices similar to her both in literature and design and that was likely it.

Having confirmed now that she was in a home that was not her own, a sigh left her knowing that if that person was home then an awkward encounter was soon to follow with her having to say sorry and coming up with the most sane reason for being on their property that would stop them from calling the police.

She was racking her brains and trying to think of just what to say, wondering if maybe complimenting their excellent taste would help the situation when she noticed something on the front wall right in front of her.

Something that she had been too distracted by the sheer beauty of this place to notice before. It was a photo frame. A giant photo frame which displayed an enlarged photo.

A wedding portrait.

And the moment she saw whose, her breath got stuck in her throat as if someone had suddenly reached out and choked her as she fell slack in her place. Her eyes widened three sizes and her jaw dropped open at the same time. She blinked several times, taking racing breaths as she struggled with her mind to stop playing tricks on her. But after several moments of doing that, she was left spluttering when the photo before he stayed the same.

The photo showed none other than herself dressed in a exquisite wedding dress, smiling brightly, her eyes filled with sheer joy with her arms wrapped around a man's neck, holding him tight while his arms were wrapped around her waist keeping her close to him. Her eyes, unable to blink in the shocked horror that was hammering through her right now, remained glued on not her own face but on the face of the man in the picture who was smiling back at her … her husband. A face she knew all _too well_.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she screamed in panic and soon after her ear-splitting scream filled the silence, the sound of footsteps could be heard racing towards the bedroom. Then the door opened and in ran a man. The same man from the photograph.

"What's wrong?!" he asked, concern in his voice and worry on his face as he stared at her sitting there on _their_ bed with her face as white as snow and appearing to not even be breathing.

Blinking in confusion as to what might have happened for her to scream like that, he took a step closer to her. "You okay, darling?"

But Sam just took one look at him standing there in front of her with his tanned skin shower-soaked, in nothing but a towel waist down and a wedding band on his ring finger, with his damp chestnut brown hair slicked back from his sea foam eyes as he stared back at her and she let out another scream. This one loud enough to actually make him jump in alarm which promptly caused his towel to come undone and land with a soft pat at his bare feet.

And at seeing the sight which was before her eyes now, a fully naked _Tim Scam_ , Sam let out another deafening screech and hastily threw her hands over her eyes before passing out cold on the spot.

* * *

A small, uncomfortable moan left her as her eyes opened and she found herself laying on a cold foor. Sitting up in confusion, a 22-year old _Samantha_ looked around wondering what she was doing in what appeared to be a WOOHP stairwell when she had just been in her bedroom a short time ago.

Blinking her eyes, disoriented from sleep, Sam asked herself how she ended up at WOOHP when she had just been taking a nap while she had been waiting for her husband to finish getting ready for the party they had to attend in an hour.

Looking at her outfit, she noticed she was still dressed in her little, black dress, with matching black stilettos but she couldn't remember coming to WOOHP. Pausing in thought for a moment, suddenly her eyes lit up as she figured out how it could have happened. Her husband must have finished getting dressed and noticed her asleep on their bed. Instead of wanting to wake her up, he must have picked her up, and drove them both here.

After all they had promised _Clover_ that they would stop by at WOOHP to remind Jerry that he had to be there in time as well. So that was probably how she got there. Explaining away the small, off detail of her waking up on the floor (a place her beloved husband would have never just carelessly dumped her) with the fact that she must have fallen and knocked herself out for a bit, Sam got up and began to walk towards where she knew Jerry's office was hoping she would either find her husband there or locate him somewhere along the way.

As she walked through the WOOHP building she couldn't help but notice some things that were out of place. Why did WOOHP seem dated and … smaller? It was almost as if Jerry had never revamped the place as she knew he had last year.

" _That's … weird,"_ she thought to herself as she stood there for a moment trying to figure out how that could be. But any thoughts of WOOHP and Jerry were forgotten when she finally spotted her husband turn a corner and enter the same corridor as her.

" _There he is!"_ she thought to herself, grinning as she raced over to him knowing they had to leave WOOHP now if they wanted to make it in time for Clover's party.

* * *

"Well that was easy…" Scam smirked to himself, mentally patting himself on the back for making yet another stealthy escape from WOOHP's most pathetic prisoner holding facility which was simply no match for him.

He stood there for a moment, in the hallway that led to Jerry's office and wondered if he should just save a trip to prison by just attacking Jerry right away instead of leave and come up with a sophisticated plan.

After all he hardly needed more than his bare hands to squeeze the life out of him anyway. Deciding to do just that (because as much fun as his elaborate schemes were, they honestly seemed to be a bit of waste of time especially when no one had seen him yet and he could do this the easy way) he was about to walk into Jerry's office and murder the old man in cold blood when a startled grunt left him when someone reached out and grabbed his arm from behind him stopping him dead in his tracks.

"There you are!" a sweet, sounding feminine voice called out as the grip on his arm forced him to turn around and look at who this was.

His eyes narrowed in annoyance when he saw none other than one of his sworn enemies Sam Simpson standing there holding him. Great, just great, he thought to himself realizing he had been seen and now he was going to be arrested before he could make an attempt on Jerry's life. But he was left confused with what Sam said next.

"Where did you run off to? Come on, we have to go! We're getting late!"

"…Late for what?" Scam said slowly, confused as he stared at her standing there. And for the first time he noticed that she was smiling at him. Smiling at him as if he was her _favourite_ person in the world. And he couldn't figure out for the life of him why Sam would ever look at him like that.

"You know what for!" she said, shaking her head to herself a little at his antics. As if he really didn't remember what he'd just been getting dressed up for. Her eyes glancing at his outfit she noticed he was dressed in all black. He wore black jeans, a black, close-cut t-shirt that made the muscles and abs of the perfectly chiseled form hidden under it obvious, and a short, leather jacket of the same color on top of that.

And she couldn't help let out a dreamy sigh and blush because while he always looked incredible, when he wore black she literally had to tear her eyes away from him with every ounce of effort she had in her. It was definitely his color because it suited his personality perfectly. But as great as he looked, why was he dressed like this? Shouldn't he be wearing something more … formal?

"As hot as you look…" she said, voicing her thought and never noticing how badly he tensed at her words. "Shouldn't you be wearing a suit to an engagement party?"

His face scrunching up in disconnect, Scam looked at Sam with lost eyes. "…What are you talking about?" he asked, wanting answers as to why she was acting so strange. He thought he'd heard her call him "hot" a moment ago and that was … improper to say the least. And she had been babbling on and on about something that he - that _they_ had to go to ever since she'd grabbed hold of him. An engagement party. What engagement party?

"Aww! Are you being like this because I wouldn't let you …" she trailed off blushing harder as she remembered how badly he had wanted to make love to her before they left for the party. But due to having a WOOHP mission right before and having just an hour in between to get ready, she had refused, promising instead to let him have her when they got back. But it seemed he was still bummed about that.

Getting an idea on how to lift his mood, she smiled before bringing him closer to her with his arm that she was still tightly clutching.

"Okay, okay, I'll make it up to you. Come here …" she purred lovingly before leaning up on her tiptoes and pushing her lips to his in a kiss.

A muffled "hhmm!" of surprise left Scam's lips as he stood there mortified in her grip with his eyes ready to pop out of his sockets as she kept kissing him passionately while pressing her body deeper and deeper into his.

While she kissed him Sam couldn't understand why he was so tense, as if this was the first time she was kissing him when she'd literally kissed his lips a hundred, a thousand times by now.

Deciding it had to be because he was mad at her still, she just deepened the kiss hoping that would calm him down but all it seemed to do was make him become further and further rigid and then she felt him actually start to squirm against her as if he was trying to get away.

Feeling heartbroken and puzzled at that, Sam was about to just ask him what was wrong with him, if he was feeling okay when two loud screams of her name left her to abruptly break her kiss.

" **SAMMIE! WHA-WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"**

Recognising the voices as belonging to her two best friends in the whole wide world, Clover and Alex, she became even more lost. What were they doing here? Especially Clover? Shouldn't she be attending to her party? And why were they sounding so freaked out?

Turning her head in the direction of their screams Sam watched them racing over to her. Their faces looked pale and they were both dressed in their spy suits instead of evening dresses as they should be wearing for a party.

Watching Sam as she stood there, Clover and Alex knew that initially they had been relieved to see her as they had been looking all around the WOOHP building to try and find her after Prophecy had refused to tell them what she had done to her with her weapon.

But that relief had quickly turned into terror when they saw what she was doing. It seemed at the very least, Prophecy's ray gun had messed with her head. It had to have done something to her brain to make her so freely kiss Tim Scam of all men. Something was very, very wrong with their best friend and she needed help right away.

Noting that while she was no longer kissing him, she still was holding onto Scam's body, they glared at the infuriating man and started yelling at him, blaming him for Sam's strange actions towards him.

"Scam! GET OFF of Sam right now!" Clover shouted as she closed in on the pair before her ready to separate them at any cost.

Scam who had finally unfrozen from the state of shock that Sam's kissing him had put him into due to Clover's shrill scream, just glared back at the blonde and responded with an angry shout of his own. He had no part in this nonsense and he wasn't going to be dragged into it.

"She's the one all over me!" he said, directing her attention to how Sam still had a death grip on his arm before gritting his teeth and howling, "Get your SLUT of a best friend off of me!"

"TIM!" the redhead holding onto him screamed sounding outraged before she smacked his chest which left him once again letting out a sound of shock. Why was she being so touchy feely with him? Wait … Why was she using his first name?

Realizing Scam was shockingly right about Sam being the one touching him, Clover and Alex began screaming at Sam instead as they tried to bring her to her senses.

"Sammie! Stop it! Let him go!"

But Sam just stood there staring at them like they were crazy while she didn't even move to release Scam's arm even though he was now trying to pull it away from her.

Realizing talking was doing nothing the girls soon grabbed hold of Sam's free arm and began to try and forcefully pull her away from Scam. But no matter what they did Sam would not let go of him. In fact the harder they tugged on her to try and make her drop her hold on Scam, the harder she seemed to cling onto him. What resulted was a tug of war in between shouts and screams of confusion.

"Let him goooooooooooo!" Alex whined, her arms starting to ache from the from the effort while Clover screamed even louder and pulled at Sam's wrist as hard as she could. "What the hell Sam! Why are you touching him?! Ewwwww! He's a bad guy! He's dangeroussssssss!"

At those words Sam let out a laugh. A loud laugh of amusement as if they had both cracked the biggest joke of all time. And they couldn't piece together why.

"Are you guys joking?" She asked, in between giggles still as she was still laughing over what they'd just said. Over them actually thinking Tim was dangerous to her in any way. Yes once upon a time he used to be deadly but aside from serving as a bit of a secret turn on for her now, that fact was nothing but ancient history. And they both knew that so why were they pretending like they didn't?

"He wouldn't hurt a housefly!" she said and Scam, who had been busy trying to rid himself from Sam's grip still and being annoyed by how hard it was and at how much stronger she was than he remembered for her to keep her hold onto him like this (seriously, it seemed as if she'd glued herself to him by some invisible permanent glue) now paused with his eyebrows furrowing and his nostrils flaring in rage.

WHAT had she just said about him? There was no way he had heard her right. Had she just said that he wouldn't…

"I WOULDN'T WHAT?!" Scam shouted loud enough to Clover and Alex's hairs stand up on end and several glass windows in the hallway to rattle. He couldn't help but feel mocked and insulted. Just who did she think she was talking about here? Had she forgotten who he was? What he was capable of? How many times he'd come after her and her friends in the past nearly ending their sorry lives?! Nearly burning WOOHP to the ground?!

"I am more than capable of hurting A LOT MORE than a _housefly_ ," he spat, seething as he was now ready to strangle the redhead with his bare hands for sprouting such complete and utter bullshit about him.

But it seemed that either she didn't notice or didn't seem to care about his rage that could be felt rolling off of him in waves of raw fury as she calmly moved and placed her index finger against his lips and silenced him.

"I'm not insulting you baby," she said actually daring to smile at him. "I'm just saying I know you'd never break your promise to me, that's all."

His eyes narrowing again, Scam just couldn't wrap his head around what he was dealing with here. His brain hurt, it actually HURT. What promise was she talking about? What promise had he made her? TO HER? When? WHY?!

And had she just called him "baby" or had he imagined it? Recalling how she'd called him "hot" earlier, he realized he hadn't imagined it. She had called him those things and she had been touching him far, _far_ too much for an encounter with her enemy.

He almost felt himself throw up in his mouth a little as he looked back at her with the most amount of disbelief he had ever experienced in his entire life. What was wrong with her? Why was she doing this? Was this some kind of sick, twisted, perverted joke?

Noting the disgusted look on his face, Sam ignored her friends who were still angrily pulling at her to get away from "her enemy" and just focused on her Tim, her husband who seemed flabbergasted to say the least and she still didn't understand why. He had been just fine when she'd told him to take a shower and get dressed. A little grumpy but otherwise fine.

Wondering if this was still somehow part of his grumpy routine at her not letting him touch her when he had wanted to (even though by now it seemed a little extreme even for his tempter tantrums) Sam moved and wrapped her arms around his neck, trying to pull all his attention to her even though he was already watching her unblinkingly.

"You always get all huffy and grumpy when we go a few days … hours…" she blushed, looking into the sea foam eyes that she loved to no end, the same that drove her crazy. "Without making love, don't you?" She said gently rubbing the tip of her nose gently, affectionately against his as if to relax him.

But he just pulled back from her, shoving her away from him while mumbling the worlds "what the fuck" and "what the hell" under his breath over again before he grabbed her shoulders and shook her rapidly while screaming angrily in her face, desperately wanting answers.

"WHEN DO WE MAKE -" he paused, feeling the bile rising in his throat again at the thought of him doing that with her, _to her_ of all women. No he wasn't even going to say those words that she had. "HAVE SEX?!" he roared, wanting to get right to the point.

Yet once again Samantha seemed completely and uncharacteristically unafraid of him as she put her arms around him again, this time holding him by his waist as she smiled up at him with a timid, joyful look on her face, a rosy blush spread on her cheeks.

"All the time, silly!"

"EWWWWWWWWW! Sammie! Yuck! You've slept with him?!"

Sam rolled her eyes at the sounds of her friends' voices who had been momentarily forgotten. And to say that they were irritating her right now would be putting it nicely. Why were Clover and Alex acting like little five year olds? They were all adults here and they both knew how much she loved her husband. Heck, weren't they (and Jerry) the ones who were always encouraging her to get pregnant now that she had been married to Tim for a while? So that they could be aunts and baby-sit their, in their own words "adorable, sea foam eyed, super genius, super baby" niece or nephew? Then what was the matter with them all of sudden?

"Of course I have!" she said, frustration in her voice this time as she looked at her friends incredulously. As if this was not something she should be having to say because it was so damn obvious.

Hearing her words, Scam felt his head swim around inside itself as he felt as if he was going to faint. He had never felt more flustered in his entire, thirty year existence. Why was she saying these things? These… These…LIES! He had never once- NEVER ONCE, even so much as winked at her let alone sleep with her, his enemy.

And while he and Clover and Alex were trying to recover from that bombshell, Sam dropped another one on them.

"I mean hello! That's kind of what you do with your husband!"

The moment she said that, silence flooded the corridor. And after several moments went by Clover uttered the last word she'd said in quiet a hushed whisper. "Husband?"

"Husband?" Alex repeated in an equally stunned whispered and Scam croaked out the same word for the third and final time, sounding more disturbed and caught off guard than both of them put together.

"Hu-Husband?"

Had Sam just called him her husband?

Gulping down a very dry throat, Scam couldn't remove his eyes from the redhead that was standing there and for the first time he noticed that she had on her finger his great, great grandmother's Spanish Emerald, diamond ring, a family heirloom. The same that had been passed down for years in his family until he had been the last man left. The same ring he was supposed to propose to his future wife with whenever he found her, a woman he hadn't even bothered to look for due to his criminal lifestyle that he didn't see himself ever giving up.

But Sam … she was wearing it right there on her ring finger along with a wedding band under it. And she was claming to be that woman, his wife. HIS WIFE. And she was calling him her husband. HER HUSBAND.

…

What the hell was going on?

* * *

I tried to make the name of my OC villain as "Totally Spies" ish as possible lol. I hope I succeeded.

Soooo what do you guys think happened with Sam after she was shot with the ray gun? Any early theories? xD

 **A small hint:** A few years ago someone messaged me asking me to do a story where Sam or Scam end up in the past or future or an alternate universe. I didn't have an idea for that kind of story then but I randomly got this idea so I started writing it. :D

I'd love to hear what you guys think of it so far! Did you like it? Should this be written? What do you think? **PLEASE LEAVE ME SOME KIND OF FEEDBACK**! It would make my day if I got a _chuckle_ out of any of you with this already. Which is kinda my goal as this is mean to be funny. Or at least my attempt at humour anyway which could be a total fail lol. I honestly dunno. ^_^

Love,

Cresenta

*waits to hear from you guys while she tries to make more progress on her oneshot fic*


End file.
